I Can't Lose You
by Sol Embers
Summary: Word came to Kyouka that former students from class A-1 started to become missing one by one. On instinct, she rushes to see Momo, but to find her missing in her apartment, her house flipped over. She contacts her former classmates and realizes Katsuki is the only one who's left. Will Katsuki work with Kyouka in order to save them? - Momojirou - Rated T, M later - YURI


_**AC:**_

 _Hello! This is my first, new fanfic for Boku no Hero Academia. I apologize for any OOCs, and I'll try hard to keep them in character as much as possible._  
 _Also, yes, I will be bringing OCs into the spot, as I thought I could use a villain that could fit the description of what they're doing, but I ended up making my own. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading, as I'm very proud of this pilot chapter and I hope to grow with it. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

 _ **I Can't Lose You**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Your Disappearance**_

 _The birds chirp as the sun starts to dip under the horizon. The swaying trees let go of their light pink flower petals, letting them dance with the wind. A young black haired woman walks alongside a shorter, dark purple haired woman, holding hands as they walk across the path between the cherry blossom trees. A wire of a black earphone connect from each other's ears and down to a phone in the shorter girl's school uniform pocket, jamming love songs. The taller girl, Yaoyorozu Momo, is holding the shorter girl's, Jirou Kyouka, hand. The walk towards a long flight of stairs was silent, as the melody of the music filled their little bubble. The both start to walk down the stairs, and the sounds of the city begins to fill their unoccupied ears._

 _It disturbed their silence, but the two walked closer together, and their warmth drowned the noise. Momo glances over towards the other girl, and she smiles. Without a word, she tugs her to the left, walking towards the direction to her home. Kyouka chuckles as she starts to follow, letting her girlfriend take her. She always love it when Momo walk home with her. It never felt lonely._

 _The short haired girl stops when she noticed something off. When Momo realized this, she becomes more alert. However, before Momo could even act, the earphone gets pulled out of Kyouka's ears, and her phone fly out of her pocket and onto the floor. Kyouka turns, seeing her girlfriend being kidnapped. Momo yells out Kyouka's name, and tried to create something with her quirk, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything, almost like how she felt when his homeroom teacher used his quirk on her. She watches Kyouka, watching her struggle. She couldn't move. She's dipping into the cement. No.. through it. Like quicksand. The other girl yells, frustrated and furious as she feels so useless right now._

Momo wakes up on the couch. She rubs her eyes as she sits up. "Mmmh…" She moans lazily. She leans back against her little couch and she looks around. Right… She graduated UA a few months ago. She grumbles tiredly before she heads towards the kitchen to make something to eat. She lives alone, closer to where she works. She decides to work under Uwabami after all. While it's pretty annoying to follow her around for her interviews and photoshoots, she does learn a lot of things from her not just from the media's perspective. She eats her dinner, washes the dishes, and heads upstairs to her room.

Today was also a long day of training under Uwabami… being an assistant rather than a sidekick… Momo relaxes at her desk as she turns on her laptop. She checks her emails, and sees a few unread messages from Kyouka. She smiles a little, but decides to message her parents first. She wants to tell them about her new agency, and hint about her girlfriend. Her heart flutters when she starts to talk about Kyouka, remembering about what she did to catch her attention. They were all so cliche. So cheesy… She tells them she's not working with her though, and she's a little upset about that. But it is what it is, they have different ambitions and at some point they'll see and hang out again.

The black haired woman presses send, and she relaxes her fingers for a moment. She stretches her arms and legs, before checking her significant other's emails. She's about to respond to Kyouka saying how cute she is for sending multiple emails to check up on her, but she hears loud thuds, glasses breaking, and electronics crashing all at once downstairs. She immediately jolts, and gets up. Using her quirk, she creates a long pipe, cautiously yet quickly walking down the stairs. As soon as she got a peek of her living room, her eyes widen. Everything was flipped over. Her whole downstairs area.

She walks towards the door. No sign of forced entry. She checks the living room, nothing. The kitchen and dining room… nothing. She sees the sliding door to her backyard, but it looks as clean and untouched as she left it. She holds the pipe in one hand as her shoulders relaxes. "Jeez…" Momo lets out a sigh. She was about to turn around, until she sees a small capsule on the ground. She kneels down, about to pick it up, until it cracks itself open, letting out gas. She flinches and gets up. She was about to leave the dining room, but the gas had already spread throughout the whole first floor.

Momo wobbles, and her arm hits the wall. Her vision starts to blur, her body weakening, falling onto the dining room floor. She tries so hard to fight it, as she hears footsteps coming to her. She looks up, seeing a black figure in front of her. The black figure reaches down, and that's the last thing Momo saw before she blacks out.

* * *

Weeks have passed, and Kyouka hasn't received any messages from her lover. She's slightly worried about it, but she makes excuses to herself, thinking she's busy with her new agency. Kyouka isn't one to really be bothered by it, she's not necessarily the clingy, always-need-to-know type of girlfriend. But she's just unsure…

Kyouka is on duty, patrolling around her area for anything suspicious. After a few rounds of walking, she decides to sit down on a bench. She groans, stretching her legs and her back. God, today's such a boring day. Kyouka pulls out her phone, and sends Momo a message.

 _Hey. Been wondering how you've been. Talk to me soon… Love you._

She spins her phone around once she's done texting. The agency told her she'll be having her debut sometime this week. Hopefully today would be that day… She turns to her left when she hears screaming. She quickly gets up and runs towards the direction, getting there as fast as they could. She stops when she sees a large man with a woman in his hand, and a large bag filled with cash.

Kyouka frowns, about to walk towards them. This is it, her debut. She can show her skills to the world, and be known as a hero. Along with her, two other heroes arrive at the scene, and a phone call from her leather jacket. She quickly checks her phone, but as soon as she realizes it's from UA High School. She clicks her tongue and goes off to the side, answering her phone. "Hello? Mr. Aizawa, I know this is important, but I'm about to have my de-"

She gets caught off by her former teacher. "So your girlfriend isn't as important?"

The violet haired woman shuts up. She grits her teeth, rubbing the side of her neck. Aizawa goes back to talking. "The students from A-1 have gone missing. We haven't received any news on who is and who isn't, but I advise you to check if your girlfriend is safe. You're the only one I can contact at the moment…"

Kyouka is shocked. She immediately heads for the nearest bullet train station, and catches the first train to Momo's station. She waits impatiently, pacing back and forth right by the tracks. "Are you kidding me? How long has this been going on, Teach?!" She yells at the phone. She groans when Aizawa tries to explain. Before Aizawa could calm her down so he can explain more thoroughly, the bullet train has arrived, and Kyouka rushes in. She tells him that she's got to go before she immediately hangs up.

Kyouka gets to her seat and she tries her best to sit still. When the train begins to move, she calls Momo, but to no avail. She calls again, and again, and again. But it's always the same.

"Hey it's Momo! Can't answer right now so le-"

Kyouka hangs up. She yells quietly punching the seat in front of her… Lucky no one's sitting there. She's so frustrated. Useless. She can't concentrate. She can't properly sit. She has to be on the move, but the train prohibits passengers to stand while the train is moving. She takes deep breaths as she grabs her phone from her pocket. She puts on her earphones, listening to music. It successfully calms her down, and she just sinks deep into the melody, closing her eyes and letting the lyrics fill her mind.

* * *

A few hours have passed and the short woman finally arrives at Momo's little home. She pulls out her chain lanyard with a red pin attached to it, and out of all the keys she grabs the black and red key. She was about to slip the key in, until the door slowly swings open. She sees the living room… trashed. The couches are flipped over, the tables are missing a leg or two, glass around the kitchen floor… She walks in, looking for her girlfriend as her anxiety rises.

Nothing. No one's here… but she sees a pipe on the floor right next to the little table with the red beeping telephone, as well as an opened capsule. She picks both the pipe and the capsule up and checks the inside of it. Nothing important to take note of. She looks at the telephone, and presses the red button to hear the messages.

 _"Hello? This is Aizawa from UA. Momo, are you there? Contact me as soon as possible."_

 _"Momo? It's Ochako… I've been getting weird things lately… It feels like someone's watching me… I've been trying to contact Tsuyu, but she's not answering… Well, I hope you're doing fine. Please contact me when you're free."_

 _"Shouto here. We need to talk. Important."_

 _"Momo, it's Kyouka. I miss you, I hope to see you soon."_

 _"Kyouka here. Momo? Well, anyway… I hope you're havin' fun there. Contact me soon, love you."_

The next two were also from her. She grits her teeth. She's had some bad suspicion these whole few weeks and all she did was call her. She should've done this earlier. She yells hitting the couch with the pipe. She runs upstairs to her room. The lights are turned on, but no one's in there. The laptop screen was open, but the battery dead. She plugs it in, and once it starts up and logs in, she gets taken to Momo's emails. A small tab was shown on the bottom right, an email with one word other than addressing to Kyouka. _Cute._ She frowns. It says it was dated specifically four weeks ago. She curses.

She immediately leaves the house and calls everybody in her contacts who was in Class A-1. Tsuyu, no response. Izuku, no response. Shouto, no response. Denki, nope. Mina, none. Tooru, nada. She goes through all the names, and she yells. She's so frustrated. Is she the last one?! She rubs her head as she calls the last person.

The line clicks, "Hello?"

"Oh FUCK! Katsuki! Oh, thank goodness…" Kyouka says. She was so worried.

"Well, fuck you too, Kyouka. What do you want?" Katsuki says angrily. He's not having any of this right now. "If you're here to make small talk, do it tomorrow!"

"No! Shit, Katsuki! Everybody from our A-1 class is missing! It's just us!"

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you if you don't believe me. Didn't Aizawa contact you?!" Kyouka yells. She's beyond pissed right now. Not only her girlfriend's missing, but Katsuki is the last person she wants to talk to. She paces at Momo's front door, continuing to yell back and forth on the phone.

"Well obviously Aizawa hasn't contacted me, I would've believed you!" Katsuki growls.

"Are you serious? Check your fucking house phone!" Kyouka yells. Katsuki groans as he does what he's told. There was silence for awhile, and all of a sudden she hears Aizawa's voice, the same message as the one from Momo's. Kyouka hits her head against the door. She scratches her head and rushes to the sidewalk. "Okay, where are you? I'll meet you at your place and we'll talk this shit out."

"Uhh… We? I don't have time for this."

"Oh sure, saving some petty villain is more important than saving your friends." Kyouka snaps. She pulls up a digital screen in front of her and tracks Katsuki with her phone. She heads back to the train station, still arguing with, what she calls, the always angry puffer fish. She doesn't have time for this… "Look, whether you like it or not, I'm coming over. So you better get your shit together cause my girlfriend's life is on the line and I'm not about to deal with your fucking bullshit. Get with it, asshole." She says before she hangs up. She's not usually one who would swear, but if someone touches her girlfriend, they're dead. She catches the next train to the nearest station to Katsuki's home.

By morning, she gets off and she opens up her gps again, walking to Katsuki's house. She stops in front of a duplex home and she rolls her eyes at his choice of home. His neighbors must hate him… She heads to the front door and knocks.

No answer.

Kyouka groans and she plugs one of her earphone jacks into the wall, checking for Katsuki. Yes, he's home… She bangs on the door louder, and she hears a loud groan from upstairs. She waits, walking back and forth until the door opens. She looks over and heads in, not caring if Katsuki is only wearing shorts. She doesn't need to bother. Her girlfriend's got a better body anyway.

"Look, Everybody but us are taken, okay? That means your, uh…" she holds her hands up and does the air quotations, " _Deku_ is kidnapped too. Not that it matters to you, but obviously he's the only thing that keeps you from standing around." She sits down on the couch and she looks at him. So hurry up and get dressed. We have to check on the others and see what they left."

Katsuki rolls his eyes, heading back upstairs. "Whatever you say." He scoffs.

"Finally he learns…" Kyouka crosses her legs and her arms. She's so tired of him sometimes. Out of all the three years of being in the same class with him and the rest of their group, she's gotten used to his yelling and his dumb temper. This angry puffer fish hasn't changed one bit…

* * *

The first and closest home to Katsuki's is Kirishima Eijirou. As Kyouka suspects, the door was unlocked. She opens the door and walks in. She checks around his flat. She picks up the same capsule she got from Momo's house… There's nothing much about it. Just a regular, small capsule. She checks the inside of it and noticed it had a name. The kanji of tree, and the kanji of song.

She looks at Katsuki and shows it to him. "Do you know anyone with these initials?" She asks. The other person says nothing, and she sighs. She puts them in separate little bags. "This place is clean though…" She takes mental note. She grabs a marker nearby and writes down Momo's name on the first bag, and Eijirou's on the other. She tells Katsuki to look around, and he does what he's told.

Kyouka heads upstairs to check the rooms, and it seems untouched. Well… seems, as in she's never been in his bedroom. Or his home. But whatever, that's not what Kyouka needs to comment on. She checks the bed and the closet, hoping there would be something, but nothing. She sighs, coming back downstairs. She sees Katsuki in the kitchen… They look at each other, and they both shake their heads.

"This is a waste of time." The blonde male sighs. Kyouka sits down on the couch and closes her eyes. She thinks about it for a second… but a ring interrupts her train of thought, and she checks her phone. It's from Mina. She immediately picks up.

"Mina?!" She gasps.

"Hi, sorry… I overslept. Is that you at the door with Momo? I think you knocked earlier, but I was still sleeping…" She grumbles. Kyouka could hear footsteps from the other line, and Kyouka stands up.

"Okay, don't open the door," She says, "We're coming to get you right now. Just hang on." She says as she motion Katsuki to follow. She runs to the outside and tells Katsuki to make them fly to Mina's house. Katsuki yells at her, until he finally does what she says.

"Ehh… You're with Katsuki?" Mina asks, "Then why are you here with Momo…?" As soon as the door opens, a capsule drops to the floor right by her feet. Mina tilts her head, and gets tugged by the door as it gets closed shut. "Huh? Hey, why'd you close the door?" She asks. The capsule breaks open and she flinches. She looks at the it, and tries to open the door. But it won't budge?!

Kyouka hears the hissing noise and she tells Katsuki to go faster. Katsuki yells at her to shut up, as he's trying to go as fast as he can. She hears Mina coughing, one small thud, and one loud thud. After a minute or two, the sound of the door squeaks open and there's only

"She's not heavy." A female voice says.

"Sure, and you don't take shits." Another female voice snaps. It sounds like she's talking to herself... She could hear dragging noises slowly pulling away from the mic, while footsteps get louder.

The last thing Kyouka hears is a loud crack, and then static. Is there really two people…?

The girl looks at her phone, and she looks at Katsuki, "We're gonna lose them! Fucking asshole, let's go!" She yells.

"Ouch! We're almost there! Jesus, calm down!" The red eyed male yells back.

But no matter how close they were, they're already too late. As soon as they reached Mina's home, she saw the front door slightly opened, and nothing left but the broken cell phone, and the same capsule. However, the capsule does have something in it, but not KU. It had Mina's initials on it. She frowns. Why would it have Mina's initials, and not this… KU?

She looks at her only companion. "This one's different. We should stay and disassemble this. Maybe there's something we can find other than the inside of the capsule." She says. Katsuki sighs. He looks around the house. It is empty… they might as well use it.

Kyouka closes the door and she heads to the dining table. She pulls out the other two capsules from their bags and she breaks the capsules. She digs around Momo's capsule, hoping something would pop…

And something did.

It was a rounded paper right under the surface of the inner capsule. She pulls it out of the rounded object. "Kyouka and Katsuki, it's a pleasure to see that you're smart enough to figure out my capsule. But can you really debunk my little magic trick?" The woman reads aloud. She looks at Katsuki. He breaks Eijirou's, to find another paper. He reads it,

"Easy peasy, isn't it?... But is reading the only thing you can do? Time is ticking, keep arguing and you'll get nowhere… Especially when your beloved is in pretty bad shape~"

Kyouka flinches. No… She immediately cracks Mina's open, and it had the same paper, but instead of writing, it's a little picture.

A picture of Momo, tied up and on her side. She's blindfolded, but Kyouka could tell she was exhausted, like she's being drained. She bites her lip so hard, blood drips from it. She grips onto the paper and rips it. "I'm going to find this girl and beat her up." She growls. She's furious. Her emotions taking the best of her.

Katsuki stares at her, and he smirks. "So, are we just standing here?" He waves his paper, "Like she said, time's ticking."

Kyouka looks at the blonde, and she makes a _hmph_ noise. "Yeah. No more joking around." She says. She grabs all the capsules and keeps it with her, putting it in her pocket. She walks outside with him. She vows to find her girlfriend, and get her and everybody else out from this villain's grasp.

* * *

 _ **AC:**_

 _Hello! I hope you like my first chapter! I hope you like it, and I hope I don't disappoint in the future chapters._


End file.
